1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of securing a motorcycle for transportation or storage. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention pertains to motorcycle stands, motorcycle chocks and motorcycle transportation devices. Embodiments of the invention are directed to apparatus and methods for adjustably securing a motorcycle via at least one wheel axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain circumstances it is desirable to secure a motorcycle, such as for transportation or storage. The motorcycle may be secured, for instance, in an upright position, such that the motorcycle may be rolled on its wheels into and out of the securing device or mechanism.
Conventional systems for securing a motorcycle in an upright position often involve the use of straps that attach to the wheels or the frame of the motorcycle. Adjustment of the straps creates tension in the straps that holds the motorcycle in place. However, the tension may put extra pressure on the shocks of the motorcycle, possibly altering the normal ride calibration of the shocks in an unwanted manner. Also, the motorcycle is only secure when the straps are tense and properly placed. Misplacement of the straps or inadequate tension in the straps may cause the motorcycle to lean or wobble during transportation.
Other conventional systems for securing a motorcycle in an upright position may involve the use of a chock to stabilize the wheel of the motorcycle. In addition to the chock, another mechanism may hold the motorcycle in place. For instance, straps may be used, or a brace may be attached to the frame or wheel of the motorcycle. Either a wheel brace or a frame brace likely is specific to the type and size of motorcycle, thereby limiting its versatility, as it may be of fixed dimensions for more stability and strength in supporting the motorcycle.
In a product from Strapless Transport Stands, a motorcycle stand is provided that consists of a fixed construction, having fixed-height axle support posts and base and using manually-operated sliding barriers that are manually raised to insert an axle bar and then manually dropped in front of the axle bar when the axle bar is positioned into an axle bar slot on each axle support. This motorcycle stand from Strapless Transport Stands is an improvement over earlier stands employing straps, but it still has drawbacks. For instance, to get the axle bar in position within the axle bar slot, the motorcycle needs to be raised off the ground as the axle bar follows an axle bar guide ramp into axle bar slot. Securing the motorcycle with its wheel raised off the ground may avoid putting pressure on the shocks, but it requires the user to do heavy lifting, which may be even more detrimental, both to the user and the bike.
Furthermore, the sliding barrier also needs to be manually raised to provide access to the axle bar slot as the axle bar is guided up the ramp into the axle bar slot. This operation may require two or more people, as one person may be needed to guide and roll the vehicle, another may be needed to lift and position the wheel, and a third may be needed to raise and lower the sliding barrier. Once the axle bar is positioned in the slot, the sliding barrier is dropped in place, impeding the axle bar from moving out of the axle bar slot. Similarly, more than one person may be needed to disengage the sliding barrier, lift the wheel, and remove the cycle, all without the cycle tipping over.
For at least the limitations described above, there is a need for an apparatus, a method, and a system that secure a motorcycle in a way that makes the motorcycle easy to secure, avoids putting extra pressure on the shocks of the motorcycle, avoids the potential slack and wobble associated with using straps, and is adjustable to varying dimensions of different motorcycles.